Jewel queen and Sword master
by Ataraxia Saber
Summary: Complete- Rin comes back to the city and starts living in Shirou’s house with Archer to protect a sacred object. Soon they are joined by Shinji and Rider, resulting in new twists in the relationships. Pairings: Shirou X Rin, Rin X Shinji
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Me? What are you talking about? I don't own any of these characters, last time I checked Type-Moon had the honor. Though, I wish, they were mine, at least Saber.

**Summary**- Rin Tohsaka, currently working for Magus Association returns to Fuyuki City with Archer and asks Shirou and Saber for help. What happens when they start living together in Emiya's residence? What is that magical object, Rin wants to protect?

**Chapter-1 **

**The Reunion.**

It was a cloudy morning with pleasant wind, enough to induce laziness in any mortal. Shirou was sitting in his repair shop "Saber Works", which was inside the compound of his house and waiting for customers. It was quite unusual to have no customers, Shirou with is simple manners and reasonable rates was always able to attract them. Enjoying this momentary peace Shirou's mind started wandering in the past.

Soon after the end of Holy Grail war, Saber and all the servants returned to their masters and started leading a normal life. Illya was now attended school and was living with Berserker in her castle. He remembered how grudgingly she left her residence due to Berserker's size.

Rin Tohsaka and Archer were working for Magus Association and Shirou had a faint idea that Shinji was somehow with them. Location of other pairs was unknown.

' Shirou, the lunch is ready,' came Saber's distant voice.

'Coming'. Shirou muttered, still lost in his thoughts.

Sakura left the city for higher education, before going she made sure that she taught Saber cooking. She proved to be quite a fast learner and her cooking improved under the cozy 'cooking classes', she had with Shirou.

'Wow, the food looks tasty,' said Shirou, stepping in the room.

'Where have you been? The food is cold now,' Saber demanded.

'I was working dear, let's eat quickly now,' Shirou replied quickly.

Shirou went over the sofa to lie down and was surprised to see Saber joining him, it was quite their routine to snuggle in sofa and lie there for hours.

'You must be tired now,' Saber asked softly.

'Not that tired to make you tired,' said Shirou cheekily.

'Let's see what you can do then,' Saber said, with a challenge in her voice.

Lightly nipping her neck, his hand slided gently inside her shirt, causing her to let out a soft moan. Shirou liked everything about her, her fierce nature, warm heart; it was a love at first sight, ever since he summoned Saber. His fingers reached the curve of her breast while his other hand gripped her close. Saber wrapped her long legs ever more tightly around his waist, wanting still more of him, to have her empty spaces filled by him.

While Shirou inclined his head to kiss her neatly parted lips, he felt a cold-wave wash over him. The temperature of room suddenly dropped down few degrees, however before he could react the moment passed. The atmosphere regained its usual warmth.

'Shirou, I think something is wrong,' said Saber, straightening her dress, her alert eyes examining the entire room.

'I think someone is at the doors,' Shirou said quietly.

'Let's go, just be careful'.

Both reached the door cautiously and were surprised to see two familiar faces smiling at them.

'Rin! You too Archer,' exclaimed Shirou, but he remembered the aura of dark magic they felt before.

'I am going to ask you a question, if you don't answer, we will attack,' said Shirou, glancing at Saber.

'Come on Shirou, you know it is us,' Rin said sweetly.

'No, we don't –.' Saber said shortly.

'Tell me Rin, what were you wearing when we slept together?' asked Shirou, without feeling slightly embarrassed.

'I was wearing black lingerie, but it was dark and you didn't notice that, I soon took it off,' said Rin giving a confident smile.

Even before the pair could realize, Shirou traced a sword and along with Saber, attacked them. The imposters were no match for both of them and soon disappeared, leaving a dark smoke.

'Let's go inside, we need to figure out what is going on,' said Saber, still keeping an over the compound.

Shirou nodded and followed her inside. 'Why did they bother to look like Rin and Archer?' started Shirou, once seated in the room.

'The only reason, I can think of is that they already knew we were close to them or maybe…' Saber continued, 'the real pair is on their way to meet us'.

'So, you think they wanted to ambush them?' asked Shirou.

'May be'

O0o0o

It was late evening when there was another knock at the door. Since they were expecting the pair to show up, they were hardly surprised. They looked travel worn and exhausted.

'Hello guys….'

'Wait, you have to answer a security question,' Shirou said, stopping Rin in the middle of here greeting.

'So, this boy has learned to be careful,' said Archer smirking.

Shirou ignored the comment, 'Rin, what did you do when you caught me peeping in your bathroom?'

'You PERVERT, I never caught you peeping,' said Rin shouted, with amusement in her voice.

'Welcome, Rin and you too,' Shirou said giving Archer a not-so-friendly look.

'Don't be mean, Shirou,' said Saber poking him hard.

'Ya whatever don't think I am here to take your girl away,' said Archer watching Shirou's face go red.

'Anyway, it's not a very good manner to keep someone standing like this'. Rin pointed out before Shirou could snap back. 'Or are there any other perverted questions you want to ask.'

Once convinced of their identity, Shirou took Rin's luggage and welcomed them inside. Saber rushed to make them tea.

On their way, Rin whispered, 'tell me whenever you want to see me inside the bathroom, I'll be ready for you.'

Once seated comfortably in drawing room, with Shirou's face still red, Saber asked, 'so, what is the reason of your sudden visit?'

Rin took out a small bag, 'there is something inside this, a jewel, and we want to protect it'. She continued, 'we are here for your help and our location is known only to you both and Magus Association'.

'You need to explain us more clearly whatever you are trying to do, many others know about your current locations. We had two imposters few hours ago,' said Saber.

'REALLY!' Rin almost jumped. 'What happened next?' She demanded.

'We drove them away, what else?' Shirou said, once regaining his composure. 'So, is this jewel really costly?'

'Just listen him talk…,' taunted Archer.

Rin made an apologetic face, 'Do you both, mind if I tell you the whole story tomorrow? It is a long story with lots of explanation and I am just running out of energy'.

'Sure, we trust you, just take some rest now,' said Saber warmly.

Rin looked relieved, after a quick shower and occasional exchange of glare between Archer and Shirou, they settled down for dinner.

It was an excellent dinner made by Saber and Rin couldn't help exclaiming, 'Saber, you made all of these?'

Saber looked quite pleased, 'Shirou helped me a lot.'

'There is a problem'. Shirou started, 'since I have started my own repair shop, all the rooms are filled with spare parts and few stuffs. The thing is, you both have to share the same room.'

'WHAT! I am sharing the room with her, no way,' said Archer.

'The garden is all yours, then,' said Shirou in a sweet voice.

O0O0oo.

After dinner, the went to their respective rooms. Archer followed Rin grudgingly to their room. It was a comfortable room with a large double bed in the centre.

'I claim the bed,' said Rin quickly, on entering the room.

'That is unfair, where will I sleep then?'

Rin thought for a while. It would be really unfair to make him sleep on the floor.

'Ok, we take the sides.' Rin moved towards her end and kept a pillow in the middle of the bed.

'This is my area and I'll kick your butt if you cross the line,' said Rin smirking.

'I'll keep it in mind if ever I have the urge to molest you,' said Archer haughtily.

'Oh, I know you wont be able to resist yourself, sleeping next to a sexy young girl,' said Rin, still having her fun.

'You will be safe, at least tonight, I am too tired to do anything. Just make sure you don't cross the line, then I wont keep my hands off you,' finished Archer.

With this last line, he turned the other side and closed his eyes.

--X—

--X—

**Coming up: **Chapter-2 "**Tohsaka's Tale**"

'Do you find it funny to lead us in akward situation?' asked Archer hotly.

'I didn't know you were still in the room, waiting to see my wet body,' said Rin, quite annoyed of Archer's arrogant behavior.

--X—

(A.N) I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I have outlined about 7 chapters and I intend to update every 2nd day, if I get few good reviews. I have started the next chapter and it's going to be better than this one.

Click on the 'magical button' and review me, this will make me feel very happy. Ok, I gave a lame reason, but **review anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Me? No, no, I am innocent, these characters were never mine, and owning them is still a very distant dream.

**Summary: **Rin Tohsaka, currently working for Magus Association returns to Fuyuki City with Archer and asks Shirou and Saber for help. What happens when they start living together in Emiya's residence? What is that magical object, Rin wants to protect?

--

**Chapter-2 **

**Tohsaka's Tale.**

It was yet another cloudy morning. On Saber's insistence, Shirou was resisting the urge of entering Rin and Archer's room and poke them hard. Letting Archer sleep soundly was something Shirou Emiya could not bear to see. However, he did carry a soft corner for that black-haired girl, who once saved his life. But when the clock beeped, indicating it was already 10:00 am, he could not hold any longer.

'GET UP YOU LAZY DEVILS,' shouted Shirou hammering their door. Apparently they didn't lock the door, allowing access to him. Little did Shirou know that he was going to meet a shirtless Archer, showing his toned muscles and Rin, who was actually using his arms as her pillow, her long hair spread over his chest. For a while, Shirou stood there, deciding how to react, his lips curled up in a smile imagining their reaction, once they wake up.

'Get up, you love-birds, it is the crack of dawn,' said Shirou in a singing voice.

'Don't call us that….' Said Rin in a groggy voice, still refusing to get up.

Shirou, who was now quite enjoying himself, saw Archer stirring up, 'What is your problem, jerk?'

'You know what Archer; you should at least lock the door, when you both decide to have some fun'.

At this point, both were widely awake, 'what the fuc….' Archer stopped in mid-way, when he realized that Rin was still using him as her pillow. He quickly jumped out of the bed and demanded, 'What on earth, are you doing on me?'

'I noticed, she was not biting you, what made you jump so badly? Shirou pointed out, still not in a mood to leave them alone.

For someone, who used to, of peaceful morning with servants bringing in the tea, this was quite unacceptable. The only thing that kept Rin away from her foul mood was the seriousness of her mission. Ignoring those 'morons', as she would classify them, she got down the bed.

'Shirou, I'll be ready within 15 minutes, I have something important to discuss, as you might remember'. With that, she left the room, ignoring both Shirou and Archer.

Within half an hour, they all were seated in the main room, practically stuffing the breakfast. None of them said a word till every bit of food was consumed. Luckily, it was Saturday and Shirou had no work with the shop. They settled down in the drawing room, waiting for Rin to bring up the matter.

'I'll be going to tell classified information, I hope, I'll receive your help and confidence in this matter. We have come on behalf of Magus Association and we hold a very high opinion for you both after the outcome of previous Holy-Grail war,' finished Rin, looking towards Saber and Shirou.

'Cut that formality Rin, you know we'll always support you, just like old days,' said Shirou and Saber nodded in agreement.

Rin couldn't help smiling; they both were so warm and supportive. 'Ok guys, I am going to tell you a small story, just don't interrupt me,' said Rin, giving Archer a meaning full look.

'Our research at Magus Association has traced the existence of many magical objects with unique abilities. Some of them, which are very common, like my combat jewels, Rule breaker, Argon coin, are widely known to sorcerers. But the most interesting thing we landed on, was an ancient scroll, it revealed the existence of magical objects which can be formed by combination of different magical object. These objects when combined, forms a superior weapon. We confirmed the existence of a magical mirror which can be combined with two specific jewels to create a shield which can deflect any spell, consisting of three verses.

These discoveries were quite interesting and all that, till we found that there are three magical objects which can be combined to create the vessel of a new Grail…..'

'What the heck-' exclaimed Shirou.

'Shut-up boy, and listen to the full story,' snapped Archer.

'As I was saying, these three objects consist of a golden-bracelet, the jewel which we have to protect and some mysterious black-colored blade. Luckily, we have two of these objects in our possession but someone within our Association leaked this information to a group of sorcerers who fancy themselves as "Crimson Reapers". Our spies have confirmed that they are aware of these three objects and even have the blade with them. It was them, I suppose who came as imposter yesterday,' finished Rin.

'So, how exactly does these three create a Grail, do they have that much of energy?' asked Saber.

'They do, these three objects have specific purpose and need two human sacrifices. A sorcerer has to wear the bracelet which will concentrate his magical circuits at one point, the jewel, which is attached to the blade, will soak the energy of the circuit and magnify it. The last step is to thrust the heart of another sorcerer and make him the vessel for Holy-Grail. In this procedure both of them will be dead, it hardly matters because they have dozens at their disposal,' finished Rin gravely.

'But isn't it possible to use a simple tracing spell and create those objects instead of looking out for the real?' asked Shirou.

'A good question, but the thing is they have ancient markings on them, without knowing them, it's not possible,' said Rin.

'I just hope you are not collecting them for your dream of world domination,' said Shirou, trying to change that serious environment.

'You BAKA'.

'Hey, just check the time, it's well past the lunch time,' said Saber, quickly getting up to set the table.

They all ate hungrily after this long conversation. After lunch, they quickly decided the security arrangements where Rin revealed that they have to protect the jewel for a week. The only way to end these dangerous items was to collect them together and destroy them at the same time. The only problem was the dark blade which was not in their possession.

'Let's all have some rest. We can start with the security arrangements tomorrow,' said Shirou getting up.

'Hey Shirou, I am going for a bath, want to join me there?' asked Rin, making Shirou blush.

'Oh sure, you get undressed, I'll join you in a minute,' said Shirou determined not to give Rin any more incentives.

'You know what Shirou, that was so manly but it would have been better if you were not blushing that much,' said Rin enjoying the effect she was creating on him.

'Shut up, just go and have your bath and try drowning in the tub,' muttered Shirou irritably.

'Wont you rush to the bathroom and save me from drowning?' asked Rin sweetly.

'In your dreams.'

O0o0oo

After Rin left, Archer couldn't bear sitting alone with Saber and Shirou and decided to return to his bedroom. Little did he know that he was in for an embarrassing situation. After few minutes Rin entered the room wrapped in a wet towel clinging to her well-defined curves.

'I never knew, you were waiting for me here. Are you that jealous of Shirou?' smirked Rin.

Archer ignored the comment. 'Do you like us leading in awkward situations?' he asked hotly.

'How was I supposed to know, you were sitting here waiting to see my wet body?' demanded Rin.

'Do you think you are that hot? You are not evening good looking,' he retorted.

'You know what; I did notice that bulging in your pants today morning.' With that Rin left the room, leaving Archer uncomfortable.

O0o00o

--

**Coming up**:Chapter-3 **"The Milky Shield"**

'I have completed the preparation of the shield, I just need to transfer the connection to Shirou's body as he is the owner of this house,' said Rin.

'How will you do that?' asked Shirou.

'There is a way, but I don't think Saber will like it,' said Rin looking at her.

**(A.N) **Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter. Things are going to be pretty interesting from the next chapter. I hope you extend your support by reviewing me; I have another about 5 chapters to write. I thank Zephyr Blue, mangafreak7793, Artemis and Tanvi for their opinions and support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If these characters were really mine, would I be writing fanfics here?

**Review-o'-reviews: **I thank Artemis for being the beta-reader and for her support.

I thank Zephyr Blue, Suryasree, Sayeessha, and Tanvi for their reviews and suggestions.

**Chapter-3**

**The Milky Shield.**

It was a rocky shore, the air filled with the smell of weeds. An old man got down from a dilapidated boat and entered the dark cave in front of him. It took him a few minutes to get used to with the darkness there. He muttered a few words, apparently the password, as the door opened revealing a room illuminated with candles.

'What is the news Zippo?' said a cold voice.

'My m-Mast-ter', he said a stammering voice, hastily dropping to his knees, 'I don't have any information, I b-beg you, pl-lease forgive me.'

'You know what, I don't have any reason to keep you alive,' said the cold voice, making the old man tremble with fear and blubber like a kid.

'My family…'

'Shut up Zippo, your duty as a "Crimson Reaper" is more important than your pathetic family,' said the cold voice, amused by the pleadings of that old man.

There was a purple flash of light and the man called Zippo dropped dead on the floor, clutching his bleeding throat, his face showing the expression of fear and pain.

'Armis, I hope you have better news,' said the cold voice, turning towards a lean man wearing black robes.

'Yes my Lord, there is no trace of magical concealment near Emiya's residence but it is possible that they have not activated the shield to lure us,' he said.

'Very well then, send few of our men to attack that house, before we launch the main attack,' said the cold voice, indicating Armis to leave.

O0o00o.

Several miles away in Emiya's residence he, Archer, Rin and Saber were busy making arrangement for completing the shield. Luckily, it was Sunday and there were no customers. This shield, designed by Rin enabled to trace the presence of unholy sorcery within its territory and weaken it. It was supposed to act like primary defense. They made four pillars around the fence and a vessel was kept in the centre of the house. No one knew the purpose of this arrangement except Rin, who was the only qualified sorcerer.

By noon, all the rituals were complete and they could see a pearly sheen emitted from the vessel.

'We have completed the preparation of the shield, I just need to transfer the connection to Shirou's body as he is the owner of this house,' said Rin.

'How will you do that?' asked Shirou.

'There is a way, but I don't think Saber will like it,' said Rin looking at her.

'What is it, Rin?' asked Saber.

'The rules dictate that we should have a physical contact to transfer the connection. A kiss will do,' said Rin quickly.

'Its OK with me then,' said Saber.

'Why don't you both leave us alone for half an hour?' suggested Rin.

'WHAT! You need that much time for a kiss?' exclaimed Archer.

'Leave them alone Archer, let's have a walk outside,' said Saber.

0o0oo0.

Rin took Shirou towards the corridors; she suddenly stopped walking, turned around and pressed him against the wall.

There was a determined glint in her eyes that he'd never seen before, and a slow smile spread across her features.

'We have to continue till you feel an electric shock in your body, at that point you'll know the transfer is complete,' said Rin.

Shirou became instantly aware that every part of her body was pressed against his, and he

wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place.

"What was it Archer said about kissing?" she asked huskily, her lips so close to his that he could feel her warm breath. The temperature in the corridor must have risen ten degrees, and he didn't understand how his body could be so warm and yet still shivering.

'I don't remember,' said Shirou honestly. He felt her lips crushed into his, His hands moved up and down the length of her back, the need to touch every part of her was all consuming, and Shirou lost himself in the passion of the kiss. Rin wound her fingers through his hair, and her body seemed to mould against his as if she were liquid. His heart thrummed in his chest, and he felt his knees growing weak. Thankfully, he was still pressed against the wall. He thought it would be entirely unmanly if he collapsed from the intensity of her kisses.

He had no idea how long they kissed — morning could have dawned for all he knew — before he felt the electric shock, Rin pulled back, panting. She put her arm against the wall for support, resting her head on his chest. It took several minutes for both of them to calm down and catch their breath. 'I don't think I've ever been kissed like that,' said Rin, he could see a pretty blush staining her.

0o00o0

It was well past the lunch time when four of them sat for lunch. Much to Rin and Shirou's relief, Saber and Archer didn't ask any awkward questions. They finished eating quickly and Rin communicated with the Association, exchanging details of the recent developments. They were told that two more were sent to Shirou's house to increase the protection there. There was an entire team protecting the bracelet and the Association thought that four person were just too less to protect the jewel.

After a little rest; they were sitting in the drawing room, playing cards. Archer refused to join them and was sitting outside with a sulky face, apparently from the lack of action.

He expected tricks, battles and all violent things to happen while protecting the jewel but so far, he was disappointed. Cheerful voices of Shirou and others grew louder with every instant, making him scowl.

Something around the fence made him look keenly, hazy outlines of few people was growing clearer. It seemed a small group was approaching the shield; he happily went inside to tell about the attack.

"Hey kids, we have some unwanted visitors,' said Archer, smirking at the sight of cards over the table.

'Yes, big boy. Why don't you take care of all of them?' said Saber. It was quite unusual for Saber to crack jokes or taunt others, it left Rin speechless and Archer surprised. Saber didn't like the looks on their face and hastily added, 'let's go out and check'.

By the time they reached out, those masked-men had already crossed the barrier; there were eight of them, all looking uncomfortable because of the nature of the shield.

'Only eight weaklings, Tohsaka your shield actually works,' said Archer in his arrogant fashion.

'I know, I can see them, Mr. Fucking genius,' snapped Rin.

The four of them allowed the men to come closer, with the purpose of weakening them further. Once they were near the house, they launched the attack. Archer and Shirou traced the Kansho and Bakuya for the initial attack. Rin started shooting hazy black orbs from her. Before Saber could join the fight, the intruders were running in the opposite direction. It was clear that they never intended to fight. They gathered sufficient data about the shield and fled.

Archer looked disappointed, Rin worried and Shirou puzzled. Saber however indicated over the other side of the fence, 'look, we have other visitors too'.

The outline of the new group grew clearer and they were surprised to see that it was none other than that of Rider followed by Shinji. They came nearer and muttered the password of the Association. Rin lowered the shield and they joined the group.

'It seems, you managed to scare them away, without our help,' said Shinji smirking.

'You filthy coward, what are you doing here?' asked Shirou in a cold voice. He never forgot his comments on Saber and Sakura and had no intention of forgiving him.

'Now, that is hardly a way to greet your old friend who is sent here to protect your neck,' said Shinji in a sneering voice.

--

--X—

**Coming up: **Chapter-4 **"Body and Soul"**

Sensing his opportunity, Shinji quietly entered the kitchen where Rin was cooking alone. He couldn't help thinking of her and today was his best chance.

**(A.N)** I hope you liked this chapter. I am bit disappointed about the reviews, to be honest with you. Anyway, I hope you'll support me this time. I think I am confusing you with the pairings; this is Shirou X Rin with a bit of Shinji X Rin in the coming chapters.

Before leaving, click that "magical button" and review it. Flames welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I checked even yesterday, Type-Moon still has the honor, these characters are not mine. The plot is mine though.

**Review-o'-reviews: **I thank **Artemis** for being the beta reader and for her suggestions which improved this chapter.

I thank **Tanvi** for the first review and her opinion, **Suryasree** for her support, **Sayeessha** for turning me pink, **Reaper** and **Usserio** my new readers and as always, lazy **Zephyr** for her never ending weirdness.

**(A.N) **I don't intend to blabber before the chapter starts, I wanted to thank my reviewers and clear up the pairings. I don't want to include any love-triangles; it's a Rin X Shirou, Rin X Shinji fic with a little of Shirou X Saber, if I can manage. All these characters are broad-minded and don't mind doing "things", when required!! Be warned.

**Chapter-4**

**Body and Soul**

Shirou and Saber were busy in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. This was the only time they could share together. They discussed the opening of their repair shop, judging the present situation it was better to keep it closed for few more days. The entire house was silent, the wind still chilly and the sun peering out of the clouds; they both were up quite early. Taking advantage of the privacy Saber closed the gap between them. Before they could get down to their business Rider jumped on them.

'Am I disturbing something important?' said Rider smirking.

'Not at all, we were waiting for you to join us,' said Shirou sarcastically.

'Good morning Rider,' greeted Saber stiffly, giving her a don't-show-that-much-of-cleavage look.

'Is something wrong Saber-chan,' she asked innocently, ignoring Shirou.

'Of course not,' said Saber and then gave an exasperated look at the sight Shinji joining them too. 'I'll arrange the table!'

Rin and Archer walked in, after the formal greeting they sat down for the breakfast. When they finished eating, Shinji and Rider announced that they had something important to tell them.

'Since you were away from the Association for so many days, you people don't know about any recent happening,' said Shinji sneering.

Rin rolled her eyes. 'We are at your mercy then.'

Archer snorted and Saber couldn't help smiling. Rider decided to give them the information herself.

'I think, I should continue from here,' said Rider. 'As you know, we have two out of the three magical objects. Our spies gave us two major leads, on the basis of first one; we attacked the Crimson Reaper's main hideout for getting the third object as well. But it seems they also have spies and had escaped with the object somewhere; the second part is related to you all, they have created a stronghold near this house, it's hardly thirty minute way from here and you can be attacked anytime.'

'So, what do we do then?' Shirou asked.

'The association has a plan. You have to realize that the jewel with Rin has the strongest protection because it is protected by the epic spirits like us. The plan is simple, the association is sending some sorcerers to destroy the stronghold today but the problem is that they too have created a barrier like us. Some of us have to go there and destroy the shield, they'll take care of the rest,' finished Rider.

'Oh, that can be easily arranged, I am bored sitting here,' said Archer.

'Well, it's settled then, Saber can join too, if she wants,' suggested Rin.

'I don't mind, two of us can finish the work quicker,' said Saber.

'By the way, do you have any idea who the spy is?' Shirou asked.

'No, we don't, we would have caught him otherwise,' said Shinji in a voice unlike his own.

Nobody replied, but something about him made Rin uncomfortable, for a fleeting moment she felt like Shinji was hiding something. But that could be easily verified, she could easily check that out tonight. She couldn't help smiling thinking of Shinji's reaction this night.

Oo0o0.

Everything was arranged, after a quick lunch Rider explained to Archer and Saber their mission. Rider was expert in creating barriers and knew everything about them. When they left, her words were still fresh in their mind.

_A shield covering a large area is made of several small links; these links are attached to a central lock which is the core of a shield, if you waste your time breaking the small links you'll be detected easily and the damage in the shield will be negligible. Your job will be to locate the central lock and damage it beyond repair, the barrier will crumble instantaneously. Searching the lock is a difficult job and I won't be expecting you to return before midnight._

Saber and Archer were perfect for this job; they both were agile and had keen senses. Saber could detect the traces of magic easily, as Rider learnt from her past experience and Archer was swift and his long-sight vision was the best in his class.

'Hey Archer, try keeping your paws away from Saber,' said Rin, allowing Archer to go comfortably was simply against her inclinations.

'And you spend your time in bed with Shinji or Shirou.' Archer retorted.

'Oh, sure, I'll do that,' said Rin sweetly.

_If Shinji turns out to be the spy, maybe I have to try that also for getting information from him. _Rin thought.

0oo00o

It was a cloudy evening with starless sky. Archer and Saber reached the location and were hiding behind the trees, surveying the area. It looked like a big army camp with tents and watch towers. They could feel the trace of magic in the air and cautiously approached the barrier. Luckily, no one was patrolling outside and they could approach quite near.

'Now, we just need to search the core,' whispered Archer.

'I don't think it's that easy, I have a feeling that the central lock is located inside, it's the only reason, there is no security outside.' Saber replied.

'Let's inspect it from outside first.'

Things were going quite boring on the other side, the four of them were sitting in the main room chatting. Well, chatting would be a wrong word, they were bickering and Shirou could hardly make them stop. Finally, he got up and decided to sit outside and Rin decided to prepare dinner. Things were normal for a while, Rider decided to go outside and join Shirou.

'Hey, how are you?' asked Rider, sitting very close to him.

'I am fine,' he said uncomfortably.

'You know, Sakura told me to give you her love.' Rider said in a sultry voice.

Shinji was left alone in the room, sensing his opportunity; Shinji quietly entered the kitchen where Rin was cooking alone. He couldn't help thinking of her and today was his best chance.

'What do you want here?' Rin asked in a stern voice.

'Come on, don't be so unfriendly, I just wanted to help you,' he said.

_It's the best time to make him confess and only I can do that. _Rin thought.

'Do you even know how to cook?' she asked.

'No, but I can do many other things, if you want me to do,' he said hugging her.

Rin didn't protest, this could be her only chance. If she wanted, she could have blasted him out of the door. Instead, she stood there motionless. Shinji took advantage of that and started feeling her.

'I see, it seems you like me very much,' said Rin giving him an artificial smile.

'I really like you, but you were always so distant,' he said, his hand inching towards her skirt.

'You are really a pervert; do you want to do all that in the kitchen?' she asked still keeping that fake smile.

'Let's go to my room then, Shirou and Rider are busy outside,' he said eagerly.

'Wow, you are quick, but I don't trust you,' said Rin still allowing Shinji's hand to roam around.

'Why?' he asked anxiously. 'I'll never harm you.'

'But I think you are hiding something, though I have kept that a secret for you, I always knew you would tell me,' said Rin tactfully.

'How do you know?' he asked clearly surprised.

'I can understand you, Shinji-kun,' she said giving him a small kiss.

'I like you very much, but I can't trust you,' he said.

'Don't be scared, that will be our secret, but I thought you wanted to do something else too,' she said, cleverly changing the topic giving him a mischievous smile.

'I'll be waiting in my room, I need a little rest,' he said leaving the kitchen.

_You son of a bitch, coward, I know you sold us out, I just want to know about their plans too, or else I would have blasted you into pieces._

An hour later, they were rolling in Shinji's room; this was the best day in his life. His hands were all over her, caressing her and causing her moan. Rin tried to keep her soul away from her body which was now being contaminated by Shinji. It was almost mid night when Shinji was satisfied, they were too tired to move a muscle.

'Rin, I want to tell you everything,' said Shinji catching his breath.

'I'll return after few hour, wait for me,' she said searching her clothes. 'It's the time for Archer and Saber to return.'

--X—

--X—

**Coming up: **Chapter-5 **"Berserker"**

It consists of Shinji's confession, Saber and Archer's mission (these teenagers!) and a surprise guest.

**(A.N) **This was a long chapter. I hope you were satisfied. I have left two main things for the next chapter which is my favorite of all. Archer and Shirou are going to do something very interesting.

**Please press that "magical button" and review this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Even this PC doesn't belong to me; do you think that these characters could be mine?

**(A.N)** Stupid counseling for engineering colleges and my never-ending laziness resulted in this late update. Gomen nasai.

**Review-0'-reviews**: I thank **Artemis** for beta-reading this chapter even with her exams around.

I thank **Eagle** (for that cool name XD), **Zephyr Blue**, **Tanvi**, **Usserio**, **Alucard180** and **DemonRaily** for their reviews and suggestions on the previous chapter which helped me in writing the next chapter.

**Chapter-5**

**Berserker**

It was a bright morning: the cloudless sky, gentle breeze and sunlight-kissed leaves presented the perfect scene of purity and serenity. The atmosphere inside Emiya's residence was in stark contrast when compared to the natural beauty and innocence of the people outside, going to their regular jobs. Three guilty pairs were sitting in the breakfast-table, shoveling large amount of food in their mouths and carefully avoiding each other's gaze. Each of them had a guilty secret now, but once the food was consumed, Shirou couldn't hold any longer.

"Where were you both, last night?" asked Shirou, looking at Saber and Archer, the accusation was clear from his tone.

"We were doing our work, as you might be aware of and we returned at mid-night, but where were you at that time?" replied Saber coldly, demanding for an answer.

Shirou shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I was showing Rider our repair shop and then I started repairing a DVD, it was quite late and fell asleep in the workshop itself, I guess Rider gave me company." He finished hastily without looking at Rider; the truth was miles away from that.

"And where did you go after meeting us?" asked Archer looking at Rin.

"I was in the bedroom with Shinji, we were discussing something about the association and I might spend tonight with him also," said Rin without any hesitation, smiling at the look of incredulity on Archer's face.

Shinji beamed, another night with Rin was something like him ultimate dreams coming true. Covering his expression, he asked, "Could you destroy their hideout yesterday?"

"Of course, we could!" Archer snapped.

Saber started telling them their adventure involving the Crimson Reapers and the Association. They, being the epic spirits, could easily break the shield and storm in. Exhausted from the night's work, Rin was hardly listening; she was exhausted and equally pleased by her night's work. She got all the information needed but Shinji made her promise that she would not tell others about it. She kept the promise knowing that others won't trust Shinji and he might get killed if either the Association or the enemies came to know about it.

0o0o0o

The day progressed without any unusual activities. Everyone was being exceptionally polite and formal. As they were arranging the table for their lunch, someone started hammering the main door. On reaching there, they saw Illyasviel Einzbern standing there, weeping.

"What's wrong, Illya?" asked Shirou worried.

"Shiiiirou-kunnn…….." wailed Illya. "They took away my Berserker!"

"WHAT!"

"Are you kidding me?"

No one could response to this statement. Taking away Berserker with force was nearly impossible. Even Archer and Saber had a hard time controlling him. They escorted Illya inside. Once seated, Rin said, "Tell us everything from the start."

"It was this morning," she sobbed. "Few men came in our castle, they were wearing black robes. I asked Berserker to stop them, before he could do anything they threw a garland on him made of some black thing. He lost his memory and followed them like a puppet!"

"The EVIFORGE!" exclaimed Rin.

"Will you bother explaining it to us?" snapped Archer.

"The Eviforge is an ornament of oblivion. It is one of the objects from the lost Black Vault of sorcerers." She explained.

"What is this Black Vault thing?" asked Shirou still confused.

"The Black Vault is a mythical container which is believed to exist thousands of years ago. It was a box which contained the entire magical object known by the sorcerers. We always get proof in the history of such objects, though rarely, Eviforge is one of them.

"Don't you guys realize that we are going to be attacked soon?" asked Rider.

"I'm glad that you did Rider," said Saber appreciatively.

"We'll be attacked tomorrow night, I got the information from our spies," said Rin glancing at Shinji.

"Yes, it is true; they captured Berserker because he can break the shield around our house easily," said Shinji.

"It seems, we need to form a strategy, are we getting back-up from the Association?" asked Archer looking at Rin.

"Rider and I are here to help you guys out, forgot?" asked Shinji indignantly.

"Yea, I forgot, it's natural to over-look such trivial things," said Archer sneering.

0O0o0o

It was lunch time; they were already discussing the strategy for the attack. Illya sat glued to Shirou, much to Saber's displeasure, she kept reminding herself that it was not a big deal, Illya was just a kid! Suddenly, Archer picked up a knife and threw it at Shirou. Archer's aim was accurate and Shirou couldn't even react, the knife gave a clear-cut in his arm, though he healed almost instantaneously.

Everyone was silent; Archer sneered and asked, "Are you planning to fight with such rusty reflexes?"

"Hey, I was unprepared," protested Shirou.

"Oh, my apologies, I should have told you to be alert before attacking," said Archer sarcastically.

"I think, we all need to warm-up for tomorrow's battle," said Saber.

"Yea, we won't get news from the association before morning; we should be prepared for the worst," agreed Rin.

"Let's move to the backyard then," suggested Rider.

Once in the backyard, Shirou and Archer traced a sword and started sparring, Shirou enthusiastically handled his sword, determined to show his improvement to Archer. On the other side Rin and Shinji were practicing the shooting. Rin created black orbs from her fingers and Shinji was using his spell-book, her shooting was accurate while Shinji was doing a patchy work. Saber and Rider were doing hi-speed combat. Shirou was trying all his moves on Archer and Archer was casually blocking them, occasionally attacking him in return. He even fell on his knees to perform a move but Archer simply jumped back to avoid that forward thrust. Illya stood there watching them, occasionally making comments causing Saber to glare.

They swapped pairs and practiced till they were exhausted. Finally when their arms became as heavy as lead, they sat down on the ground.

Rin asked them to remain silent for a while and tried to contact the Association mentally. No one talked for another thirty minutes because of tiredness and to allow Rin in communicating without any disturbance. After a while, Rin broke the link and faced them.

"I have got good news," she announced.

"Are we getting some additional support?" asked Rider.

"Actually yes, we'll have five guests tomorrow; they are the elites of the Association, they'll be supporting us," informed Rin.

"I think, we should decide our strategy tomorrow only," suggested Shirou.

"Whatever…." Archer murmured.

0o0o0o

With everyone drenched in sweat, they went to their respective bathrooms. They all were satisfied with today's practice and felt more confident. Saber followed Shirou to their bathroom and joined him without any hesitation.

"I don't want you to take any stupid risk tomorrow," said Saber after undressing.

"You know that I'm always careful," said Shirou in mocking serious voice.

"If you don't, I'll make sure that you're tied with me all the time," said Saber grimly.

"I love you too," said Shirou smiling.

"Then I'll tie you even tighter," said Saber giving him a small kiss.

Before they could move any further, the door opened and Rin Tohsaka walked inside, wearing a towel. Shirou grasped his towel and wrapped it around him, ready to face Rin.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Shirou.

"I need to tell you both something before the representatives of the Association arrive, since you both were taking time, I joined you inside," she said.

"Join us, Rin," said Saber making space for her.

Rin told them about Shinji being a spy and the circumstances and the danger he'd be facing in the battle. Initially, both Shirou and Saber were reluctant to help Shinji but Rin convinced them to give him a second chance, though the actual reason was that Shinji was not a big threat to them! The water started growing cold and Saber walked out of the tub.

"Saber, Archer has something to discuss with you," said Rin smirking.

"I'll meet him then, you two better come out too," pointed Saber.

"Give us a while, I need to check the shield with Shirou," said Rin innocently.

Saber got dressed and went to meet Archer. Shirou could feel his face growing hot with every second, he knew that mischievous smile on Rin's face.

"Didn't you always want to have a bath with me?" asked Rin smiling.

"Er..umm..That was just a joke!" Shirou managed to say.

"I need to check the barrier with you and you know what to do," said Rin coming closer.

Before Shirou could react, Rin continued, moving her hands sensually over Shirou's chest "….and I don't like these towels." With that, she pulled off Shirou's towel and undid the knot of hers…..

--X--

--X--

**Coming up: Chapter-6 "The Elements"**

We'll meet some OCs and maybe some known face shows up! The chapter will reveal the plans of the Association and the adventure coming up for our heroes.

**(A.N) **I hope you liked this chapter, even if this is M-rated, I resist on putting up explicit scenes (saving the fun for the last :D). I'll try to update quickly from here on, do **Review**this chapter and let me know about your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm the same Youkai Saber

**Hi, I'm the same Youkai Saber! I changed my name to this one. Don't sue me for plagiarism :D.**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own these characters, these characters don't own me either. They are owned by the people who own them and I bet they are not feeling happy about this! The OCs are mine though.

**Review-O'-reviews**: I thank **Artemis** for beta-reading this chapter and for the very first review.

I **thank** Sayaka… err.. I mean **Sayeessha**, **Aisha**, **Alucard180**, **Tanvi**, **Eagle**, **DemonRaily**, **Shin Ryu, Suryasree, Areal, Nightelf** and **Rockomaniac** for their reviews and opinion on the **previous chapter** which helped me to write this one.

**Chapter-6**

**The Elements.**

Ever since the arrival of Rin Tohsaka and Archer in Emiya's residence, each morning brought some surprise along with it. This morning, Saber and Shirou were busily preparing breakfast for the new guests who were due any moment. The preparations and arrangements kept them away from conversation, though they occasionally exchanged an affectionate smile.

Rin and Archer were standing near the gate, waiting for the new visitors. They had a rough idea about this elite team and were glad on getting extra assistance in this serious matter. Things appeared quite normal at the surface but Rin knew and so did the others that a small mistake on their part would lead to another Holy Grail war. Archer was restless, pacing up and down the garden pavement which was not missed by Rin and Rider too, who was standing among the hedges.

"Is something wrong, Archer," inquired Rin.

"No, I was just thinking," stated Archer.

"Wow, just don't hurt yourself". Rin smirked.

"Shut up bi-, just tell me are any healers coming for the Association? We need them," asked Archer.

"Yes, there is, I asked them and they told a girl name Sayaka is coming!" said Rin, watching closely to see Archer's reaction.

Archer made a sudden movement, then controlling himself, he kept his face as indifferent as possible and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"That means the 'Elements' are coming," exclaimed Archer.

"How can you say that so confidently?" Rin asked, surprised.

"I know one of their members," said Archer casually.

Rin smirked. "I never knew you had a girl friend. How many evil things have you done with her?" asked Rin conversationally.

"None, unlike you," snapped Archer, ignoring the girl friend part.

"Wow, is someone being snappy? I wonder why," said Rin sarcastically.

Before he could reply back there was a sudden swirling of dust outside the shield. The three of them went to get a closer look and saw five people, wearing traveling-cloak landed out of the thin air. One of them stepped forward, apparently the leader and showed them a chain encrusted with Association's insignia. Rin wordlessly lowered the shield and let them in.

"We'll talk inside," said Rin.

They nodded and five of them with others moved inside. Saber and Shirou received them at doors with Shinji standing a good distance away. Once seated, they introduced themselves.

"Let me start. My name is Sujazn and I'm the leader of the team. I'm learning fire sorcery," said a tall boy with black wavy hair matching his eyes. His voice was calm and somehow gave a sense of authority.

"My turn!" said a tall girl excitedly. "My name is Kazane Kazima and I'm learning wind sorcery. I'm 18 and my hobbies are dueling, debating and fencing. I like making sketches and my favorite color is-."

"That will do Kazane"

"Okay," she ended cheerfully. "…and I have a boy friend," she said looking at Shinji who was eyeing her with interest.

"I'm Lancer and I'm sure that you guys know me," said Lancer without any excitement. "I'm supporting the Association because I don't want another holy-grail war."

"I'm Caster and before you people jump on me, allow me to tell you that I'm on your side and it's not because I like you or something like that. It's only because my old master decided to change his ways and told me something personal before dying, and more ever, I personally want to kill that bastard, Gilgamesh!" she finished.

"She is alright," said Sujazn reassuring them.

The last one was a pleasant looking girl with brown eyes. "My name is Sayaka and I'm a healer. I'll be taking care of any casualties but I really hope that you all don't need me," she said in a calm and sincere manner.

Once they finished, Shirou introduced the others and they quickly finished the breakfast. It was going to be an exciting day and no one felt like wasting time over eating. Once seated in the main-hall, Sujazn asked, "Where is the jewel, Rin?"

Rin lifted her robes slightly and took out a small package which contained a blood-red stone. Sujazn examined the stone for a moment and then returned it to Rin.

"Let's start our journey then," said Kazane excitedly. Everyone looked surprised except the five visitors.

"What do you mean?" asked Archer.

"Well, you are not expecting to fight Berserker and an army of sorcerers here, are you?" she asked.

"I was not sure if we have any portable battle-ground around," said Archer amused.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern has kindly given us the permission to use Einzbern castle as our base and since it's surrounded by thick forest, we can keep the civilians out of this. It was very generous of Illya," said Sujazn inclining his head towards her.

Illya got up gracefully and said courteously, "I'll do anything for my Berserker and Shirou-kun."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Rin. "Let's start packing and leave before its noon."

Moving to Einzbern castle was a great idea. It was surrounded by a dense forest and was protected by Einzbern's ancient barrier. More ever, it prevented an all-side attack since it had a small cliff behind the castle followed by a deep valley which was completely unconnected to the land. The castle was strong enough to hold a small army and it also solved the problem of the accommodations.

Everyone was packed soon. They didn't lower the barrier of Emiya's residence hoping that it would give them more time. They couldn't use any magical methods to transport themselves as Sayaka pointed out that magic leaves traces. The only option was walking and they did that without any fuss.

They knew that they might be being spied or even followed. So they decided to divide themselves in small groups of two or three and kept gaps of few paces. They looked like common travelers and since it was city no one bothered to pay them a second glance. It was decided that they would meet at a common point outside the city and transport themselves near Einzbern forest using sorcery.

Rin was walking near Shirou, occasionally glancing around to keep track on others. She nudged Shirou, "See what Archer is doing."

Shirou turned back. Safely assuming that no one could spot them in the crowd, Archer and Sayaka were holding hands and "catching up" with all the events.

"Archer is nervous which is so unlike me," said Shirou cockily.

Rin tiptoed and kissed Shirou on his cheek, standing in the middle of the crowd. Shirou was caught off-guards and turned into a deep shade of pink. Before he could react, Rin said, "I was checking if you get nervous or not." With that, she walked away smirking.

Shirou scowled.

0o0oo..

It was almost evening when they reached Einzbern Castle. Without consuming time, they selected rooms for themselves and dumped their things. They had only few hours left before being attacked by an army whose strength and even size was unknown to them. After finishing the tea served by Illya's maids they started making a strategy.

They carefully planned the positions and their individual roles but their main problem was the safety of the Jewel. They needed to keep it somewhere during the battle, carrying it along would be too risky. Finally it was decided to keep the jewel inside the hidden vaults which was made behind some old portraits. Only Rin and Sujazn knew the exact location of it and surprisingly no one had any objection for not being trusted except Illya.

"This is my grandfather's castle," she pouted.

After settling this, they went to explore the Einzbern forest before the night-fall. They selected their positions and made a temporary strong-hold there. It was not much but it could easily deflect few spells. They created a small tent for Sayaka and she created her own barrier around it. She was a healer and had to be present near during the battle and this barrier would protect her and the wounded too; while they were being healed. Once satisfied, they trooped back in, with the issue of tackling Berserker in their minds.

Berserker was under the control of Eviforge and the Crimson Reapers were bound to use him. The Association was also uncertain about the location of Gilgamesh and if he joined tonight's battle, it would be a problem for them all. Sujazn decided to contact the Association to exchange the recent developments.

"I have good news," he announced. "You all know that the Association has control over the two magical objects; the Jewel and the golden-bracelet and we discovered something! For destroying these objects, we have to bring them together and they should be destroyed at the same time. Since this is the case, the half of the Association's Army will be reaching here by tomorrow noon. We just have to hold our enemies for this night and maybe till the morning," he finished.

Everyone got excited and appeared less tense much to Archer and Saber's displeasure.

"Don't get carried away," suggested Archer.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji still excited.

"This information can be interpreted in another way also," he said, disappointed at the lack of reaction.

"I agree with you, Archer," said Saber.

"Would you mind explaining it to us?" asked Shirou still confused.

The others started to see what they meant. Finally Archer spoke, "Since half of the Association will be showing their faces tomorrow, the Reapers don't stand a chance. Their best option would be to defeat us tonight and claim the Einzbern castle! And for that, I bet that they'll be using all their resources and if they win, they'll surely force the jewel out of us and then they'll have control over the two magical objects and I bet that they have plans to capture the golden-bracelet too."

"And don't forget that they already have that mysterious black-colored blade. It's going to be a tough night for us and I'm sure that Gilgamesh will be showing his face too," said Saber in her composed manner.

"And if he does so, I'll kill that bastard," said Caster angrily.

"Cool down Caster, you won't do anything rash. We all know that the only persons who stand a chance against Gilgamesh are Saber and probably Shirou. It will be their job," said Kazane, showing her leadership qualities for the first time, after all, she was the second in command of the "Elements" and Caster was bound to obey her.

"I understand," she said quietly.

"Good. Our main job will be dealing with Berserker and the entire army of sorcerers," said Sujazn.

"Why can't the Association arrive now?" asked Shinji. The eagerness to get more help was clear in his voice.

Lancer, who was quiet for the entire time betrayed his impatience, "What have you been doing in the Association headquarters for these many days? Sleeping around with all the girls?" he demanded. Calming down he said, "The Magus Association doesn't consist entirely of Mages, it has people who cannot perform sorcery, people like me, Archer and to some extent you too." Shinji flushed. "And also, the headquarters are located at a very distant island of Japan as you know very well." Rider was standing in the shadow and didn't take part in the discussions.

It was true, for reaching Shirou's house, Shinji and Rider had to travel for three days and so had Rin and Archer. Soon after that, they sat for the dinner and started eating a small quantity refusing a second helping, much to the displeasure of Illya's chief butler and cooks. They had prepared an extensive dinner consisting of almost all the dishes known to them but it was not the time fill themselves with food and relax their senses.

"Hey Rin, I felt something weird now," said Shirou who was sitting next to her.

"I think it's the shield, it broke!" said Rin and without any warning she kissed.

"The shield is gone," she exclaimed on breaking apart, ignoring others amused looks.

"How much time do we have left?" asked Sujazn.

"We don't have anything more than three hours, I bet that they'll check the Ryudo temple and then come straight to Einzbern castle," she said.

00oo00

They settled comfortably in their selected position and reviewed their strategy. The three hours were over in a surprisingly less time. They could hear the sound of marching and heavy foot-steps of Berserker was easily distinguishable. They sat, waiting; they estimated the number to be about a hundred and mentally prepared themselves. The epic battle had finally started.

An army consisting of four different ranks warily approached the castle and stopped at a distance of about two hundred meters waiting for some resistance. It was now Sujazn and Kazane's chance to react. They were in the first line of defense and were responsible for launching a surprise attack.

There are generally two ways of attacking a sorcerer: the one is to make attack them continuously and break their barriers and attack them physically, the second was to break there barrier in a single and heavy attack. Since their number was large, Sujazn and Kazane decided to adopt the latter method. Sujazn, a fire mage, summoned fire spheres and Kazane, a wind mage, controlled the amount of oxygen in the air. She would increase the amount of oxygen near the fire spheres to cause large explosions. This technique was working; the dark army was surprised by sudden explosions near them and started breaking ranks.

This was the time for Saber and Rider to attack. Taking advantage of the disturbance among them they both attacked them mercilessly causing them large damages. Since Rider and Saber were not sorcerers, Caster was creating an invisible force-field around them which was protecting them from any harm. Sorcerers are physically weak in a direct physical assault, their strength lies in remaining undetected and casting spells. They both knew it very-well and were taking advantage of it. This high speed attack followed by the fire explosions created a chaos among Crimson Reapers. They were getting unorganized and were sustaining heavy injuries.

For one moment, it appeared that the result of the battle was decided. It was before Berserker and Gilgamesh stepped in. As planned, Rin joined the main rank with Archer to confront Berserker. On the other side, Saber challenged Gilgamesh and kept him engaged. Lancer was the last line of defense and Rider broke her rank to join him. Their work was to stop anyone from entering the castle and also protect Sayaka when she would be treating the injured.

Shinji stepped forward to fill the second line of defense and Shirou's job was to stay near Saber to assist her while fighting with Gilgamesh as he was her scabbard. Sujazn and Kazane were still fighting together to save their energy. They kept causing huge explosions and broke the barriers of many sorcerers. They were evenly matched and everything appeared well-organized.

Gilgamesh was the strength of Crimson Reapers and he could decide the outcome of battle. Saber kept him engaged and was doing well until the point when Gilgamesh changed his attack pattern. Instead of fighting her directly, he used his long-ranged attacks to push Saber backward into the forest. After few attacks, he was successful in secluding Saber from the entire battle-field. Even Shirou was not near Saber, he was attending the first casualty. Shinji was injured and he had to take his rank in the battle, this kept him engaged and separated him from Saber. This was a fatal mistake and at a distance quiet away from the castle, Saber and Gilgamesh were standing alone.

"The queen of my heart, how are you?" asked Gilgamesh smiling.

Saber ignored him. Getting distracted in the battle was against her nature.

"Let me make my offer again. Be my queen and I'll let you live," said Gilgamesh.

"What are you doing with those losers?" asked Saber.

"Those losers are providing me with the right kind of 'nutrition'," he replied.

Saber was disgusted. For a knight like her, living on the souls of other people was strictly against the code of ethics.

"You have lost your self-respect," she said.

"I'll take away yours tonight and make you my property forever," said Gilgamesh sneering. "I'll show you my new powers and you are nothing compared to them even with your scabbard."

"I'm ready for anything," said Saber calmly.

"Then be ready to be my wife. You cannot stop me tonight. I've taken you quiet away from your pathetic master."

Saber attacked him once again and Gilgamesh jumped backwards.

"You are being a bad girl! Now take THIS!" he bellowed.

His sword started releasing a strange kind of energy with was stronger than his noble-phantasm. Saber tried her best to counter the energy but was unsuccessful. She was thrown apart and her shield vanished. Her robes were torn and her shoulders were revealed. She quickly covered it with her hands to protect her modesty.

Gilgamesh approached her, "The time has come for me to mark you mine forever." Saber turned her face away.

He bent down and whispered, "It's of no use. I always wanted to see what's under your clothes and tonight we'll be a single body!"

0o0o0

**Coming up**: Chapter- 7 **"The Power of Love"**

"I won't move from here even if you kill me, Berserker," said Illya meeting his eyes.

Please **answer** this question- **Whom should I kill in the last Chapter??**

(A.N) Don't kill me for ending the chapter here, this chapter was getting long and surprisingly it was "clean" BUT the next chapter will be different. I'll **start** it from the **continuation** of the **Saber-Gilgamesh** scene and there are some nasty surprises coming up.

Do** review** this chapter, it makes me really happy. Ok, the reason was lame, but review it all the same and answer the **question** too. **: **puppy eyes **:**

0o0o0o


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I **don't** own these characters, these characters don't own me either. They are owned by the people who own them and I bet they are not feeling happy about this! The OCs is mine though.

**Review-O'-reviews**: I thank **Artemis** for beta-reading this chapter and for encouraging me all the way.

I _**thank**_ **Sayeessha**, **Alucard180**, **Eagle**, **Shin Ryu, Suryasree, Nu-chan Lamperouge** and **Rockomaniac** for their reviews and opinion on the **previous chapter** which helped me to write this one.

**Chapter-7**

**The Power of Love**

The Chinese Bamboo tree is unique in its own ways. After the seed of this tree is planted, you see nothing, absolutely nothing, for four years except for a tiny shoot coming out of the bulb. During those four years, all the growth is underground in a massive, fibrous root structure that spreads deep and wide in the earth. But then in the fifth year the Chinese bamboo tree grows up to eighty feet.

Something similar call be said about Shirou's life; bestowed with a powerful, independent and reserved warrior like Saber, he spent his time trying to know her, discovering new aspects of her past, do everything possible for her for weeks and months waiting patiently for the "fifth year" to come. Saber, though initially reserved and cold-hearted with the only desire to fight came to know about kindness, selflessness and the emotions she was unaware of. Now, they share a bond which is stronger than any other bonding in Nature, a bond which Nature itself can't explain. They both feel it and treasure it more than anything.

Even though fighting far away from Saber, Shirou was having a bad feeling, something inside him was urging him to go and find Saber. Asking Lancer to fill his rank, he ran towards the forest, where he last saw her and Gilgamesh fighting.

0o0o0.

"What are you hiding under your armor?" said Gilgamesh lecherously.

"I don't fear your actions, I'm a knight first, then a woman," said Saber stiffly.

"I'll crush that mental barrier and make you submit," said Gilgamesh roughly, kneeling down next to her.

"I wish you luck."

Saber closed her eyes and removed her hands, keeping them clasped together, revealing her bare breast beneath the shattered armor. Gilgamesh extended his hands hungrily; making an attempt to touch her but was thrown away by the energy projected from Saber's hand. She staggered and succeeded in standing once again.

"Explain yourself, you bitch," demanded Gilgamesh.

"I have nothing to explain."

"I understand though, you used the energy stored in your broken armor. What's it? Buying yourself some time?" said Gilgamesh, sneering.

"_Yes teme, that's my Mana burst. This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Simply said, it is like magical energy jet propulsion. I use this magical energy for her sword techniques, guarding, and movement. But as you can see, I have improved…it can be released from my body also."_

"You'll never win," said Saber. "I can sense Shirou coming."

"Shirou? The little puppy of your? I'll kill him before he realizes what's going on here," said Gilgamesh. "But before that, let me have some fun with you."

"AVALON!"

Shirou was standing there, behind the trees and was already on the mid-way of tracing Saber's scabbard. The effect was instantaneous, Saber's armor began repairing itself and so did her wounds. Surprisingly, Gilgamesh didn't make any attempt to stop them; he stood lazily, watching.

"You can try this also," said Gilgamesh indifferently. "Haven't I told you that it will not work?"

"EXCALIBUR!"

Gilgamesh surrounded himself by his energy. Saber activated her Noble phantasm again and it came directly towards him. Shirou took cover behind a tree to avoid the heat of the battle. When the area was normal, which was blinded by golden light a moment ago, Shirou withdrew from the tree. To his horror, he saw Gilgamesh still standing though his armor was smoking slightly. Saber looked tired but still capable of fighting with the exception of not using her noble phantasm again.

"Now, that was some attack," said Gilgamesh. "But as you saw, it can't kill me. I can still take three such attacks of your."

Astonished, Shirou looked towards Saber. He knew very well, and so did Saber that she couldn't attack him three times in the same manner. Another direct thrust from Gilgamesh left her paralyzed on the ground.

"What have you got to say now?" said Gilgamesh. "It took a great deal of effort in reaching this level. Human soul, dark rituals and what not I consumed!"

"You are just pathetic, a coward, Gilgamesh," said Saber making an effort to stand again.

"Now this coward will kill you in front of your little puppy," said Gilgamesh, advancing towards her.

Shirou stood behind the trees helplessly. He knew that he was not capable of fighting him on his own.

"_Is everything going to end like this? After all these years, when I started thinking that I and Saber will be together forever, will she die? Can I do nothing? I'm a waste, a weak human who can't even save the person he loves. Am I?"_

…_remember Shirou, your strongest enemy is your imagination. You should imagine the strongest weapon you can. You are not the one who fights, you are the one who creates…IMAGINE! …._

Archer's words swam across his mind. "I must imagine something more powerful."

Shirou remembered the sight Archer showed him during the practice. I must not create a single sword but an entire battle-ground of my own. He imagined the open, barren field, littered with countless Noble Phantasms anchored in the ground like grave markers. Monolithic black gears gyrated in the distance, and illumination from the sun was obstructed by a thick haze obscuring the horizon. Wisps of black smog floated on light zephyr throughout this world, and sparks from iron forging rise from the ground like bubbles from water. Without even realizing the words came out of his mouth.

"I am the bone of my sword."

Gilgamesh froze and turned towards the direction of trees.

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."

Saber gazed him, surprised.

"I have created over a thousand blades." Continued Shirou, with all his concentration.

Gilgamesh looked confused; these incantations appeared familiar to him.

"Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain."

"Archer," whispered Saber.

"Withstood pain to create many weapons. Waiting for one's arrival."

Gilgamesh turned towards Saber, seeking for some sort of explanation.

"I have no regrets, this is the only path."

"Your end in near, Gilgamesh," said Saber as an answer.

"My whole life was 'UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS'."

To Gilgamesh's horror, he got sucked in the noble phantasm and was pierced by swords from every side. Unable to stand a powerful three-sixty degree blind attack, his shield crumbled and he stood on the ground immobilized.

"It's my turn then," said Saber, preparing herself.

Unable to take another blow, Gilgamesh fell down, his body started disintegrating and finally scattered in the sky. This was his end and it also was the turning point for the night's battle. There was still three hours left for the day-break and with Gilgamesh dead, they knew that they stood a good chance to win now.

"You were great Shirou, thank you," said Saber, holding an exhausted Shirou.

"We will win now," muttered Shirou.

"You take some rest now. I'll return to the battle ground," said Saber, resting Shirou under a tree in the deep forest.

"Take care."

"I love you Saber."

"I love you too and I'll show you that, once I return," said Saber cheekily and returned to the main battle-ground.

0o0o0

Berserkers are classified as the strongest warrior class. "God hand", a Noble phantasm which gives Berserker twelve lives, makes him nearly impossible to kill. Combined with his instincts in battle ground and the brute strength, he is a fighting machine, a true demon.

Sujazn, Kazane and Archer were trying their best to suppress Berserker. Under the influence of eviforge, it seemed that his strength multiplied and brought out the "mad enhancement" ability of the Berserker-class.

"This bastard won't even get tired," muttered Archer annoyed. "No matter what we try, we can only slow him down."

"There must be a way, let's attack all his weak points," replied Sujazn, trying to figure out a strategy.

"He even survived our blast," piped in Kazane.

"How many times did we kill him anyway?"

"No idea."

Saber rejoined her rank and started fighting along-side Rin. She and Caster were having a tough time suppressing the large number. They had sustained minor injuries but every one looked fine, though exhausted.

"Where were you?" enquired Rin.

"Gilgamesh is dead," said Saber.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rin. "You killed him!"

"Actually, it was Shirou. I was not of much use. He is taking rest now," replied Saber, feeling guilty of not being of much use.

"It's ok, Saber."

Rider was fighting on her own, Lance assisted her from behind. Their well-organized strategy was playing a crucial role. The Crimson Reapers were panicking due to the absence of Gilgamesh, who was apparently their leader tonight. So far, almost two-thirds of their army was wiped out and the remaining were scattered, doing a guerrilla-war.

Illya stood near the window of the castle and was observing the battle, crying.

"Berserker is trying to kill them," she muttered, wiping her tears. "I must stop him."

Without paying heed to any warnings, Illya ran towards the battle ground. Sayaka's healing tent was near the castle, on seeing Illya running, she decided to follow her.

Shinji was left alone in the tent, completely healed.

"Take care of the tent," said Sayaka.

Shinji nodded.

Following Illya, she reached the place where Berserker was fighting. Illya recklessly came in front of Berserker and stopped.

"You must stop now," commanded Illya.

Berserker ignored her and gave her a deadly blow. Luckily, Archer intercepted the attack and deflected it.

"Have you lost your mind?" demanded Archer.

"Berserker is mine. I'll stop him," replied Illya, refusing to step back.

"He can't hear you Illya," said Sayaka kindly, who was now standing beside her.

"Now, what are you doing here?" asked Archer on seeing an unexpected face again.

"I followed Illya, it was too dangerous for her," said Sayaka.

"Stop, Berserker," shouted Illya, ignoring them.

"Wait, there might be a way," said Sayaka hopefully. "If I break in through Berserker's mental barrier, he might be able to hear Illya."

"Can you do that?" asked Archer.

"I can try."

"Ok, I'll protect you from physical assaults," said Archer.

"Thank you."

Sayaka gathered all her strength and projected it towards Berserker's mind. Without even getting a chance to defend she was thrown back. Panting she stood up again.

"I need to be more careful," she said, focusing again.

"Yea, don't underestimate this guy, he's giving us a hard time already," said Sujazn, looking at her.

She nodded and prepared herself for the next projection. With care, she inspected the mental defense around Berserker, looking for the weak spots. She saw an opening, a small one and decided to attack. Within minutes, it consumed all her energy. The connection was about to break but suddenly her magical circuits were reinforced. She spun around to see the new source of energy and was surprised to see Saber directing her mana flow towards her. Without saying another word, Sayaka doubled her attack.

Sujazn and Kazane were physically attacking Berserker and the other group was breaking his mental barrier. Finally the barrier crumbled and a connection was established with Berserker.

"Illya, ask him to stop now," said Sayaka.

Illya nodded and came forward. "Berserker, please stop, we are your friends," said Illya, her eyes glittering with tears.

It worked for an instant, but again Berserker started attacking.

"Berserker, I'm your master, listen to me…try to remember me, and did you forget that it was you who saved me from wild animals in the forest? Now you are trying to kill me. Stop this," continued Illya.

Berserker paused and looked towards her. On seeing Illya's face, he started fighting the eviforge. After a long struggle, the eviforge collapsed, releasing him. It drained him out of his energy and finally he collapsed. Sayaka rushed forward to heal him.

"He is just sleeping," said Archer, consoling Illya.

O0o0o.

Others rushed to aid Rin, Rider and Caster who were facing a large number.

"Glad you guys came, I'll take some rest in the tent," said Rin on seeing them approaching.

They nodded and filled Rin's vacated space. Rin approached the tent and was surprised to see Shinji sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Rin.

"Sayaka asked me to defend the tent while she is out there," replied Shinji. "Are you injured?"

"Not much, I can manage," said Rin.

"Let me heal you," said Shinji moving closer.

"No thanks, your perverted spells can only enhance breasts," said Rin.

"You don't need them," said Shinji, smirking. "Let me at least try."

"Ok fine," said Rin exhausted. "If you try anything funny I'll kick your ass."

Shinji read out a spell from his spell-book and it started healing Rin. Her mana level replenished and she was almost as fit as before, though mentally tired from continuous fighting.

"See, I told you that I'm capable," said Shinji, looking at her surprised face. "But this is not the only thing that I can do."

Shinji kneeled down the place where Rin was lying and slipped his hands under her robes.

"And what exactly are you doing now?" asked Rin innocently.

"Trying to heal you," said Shinji innocently.

"Bastard, get your hands out."

"Come on, that's not a way to thank the person who helped you," said Shinji making no efforts to with draw his hand. He reached even deeper and started feeling her breasts.

"This is the last warning," said Rin exasperated.

"Ok, just five minutes," offered Shinji. "Then we can go out and fight together."

"You really don't give up, do you?"

"You know that I find you too hot to resist," said Shinji honestly. "And don't pretend that you don't like it. I bet, you are already wet down there," finished Shinji.

"No, I'm not," she said stiffly.

"Let me see then," said Shinji, and without a warning he lifted her skirt. "Ah, someone just told a lie."

"Do whatever you like," said Rin too tired to argue.

"Sure," he said gleefully.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers tightly, kissing her passionately as he held her face in his hands. She tightened her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side to kiss him deeper, running her tongue across his lips.

He smiled in response, opening his mouth to let her tongue in. They started a battle for dominance, their tongues dancing together. Shinji's hands started to roam her body again, making her gasp and mewl against his mouth. He took the opportunity to take control of the kiss, pulling her body flush against his as his tongue controlled hers.

She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders, his hands were driving her insane. "Shinji..." she whispered breathily, swallowing.

0o0o0.

**(A.N): S**orry for the delay in writing this update. I'm a hostler and I'm forced to write six exams in four months. Do read and review,…. gomen nasai, if you don't remember the last chapter.

**Disclaimer again**: The lines of "Unlimited Blade Works" were not written by me. I take this chance to thank Wikipedia for providing information on various Noble Phantasms.

0o0o0.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Period. I live in a box under the bridge and occasionally creep out to go to an Internet cafe to write fanfiction. You can try and sue me but you really won't get much :P.

I **dedicate** this Chapter to **Artemis** for beta-reading all the chapters and encouraging me throughout the plot and to **Tanvi** for helping me with the endings. I wish, I could write another chapter and use the best of her ideas in detail.

**Review-O'-reviews**: I **thank **Suryasree, Rockomaniac, Nu-chan Lamperouge, Alucard180, Eagle, Artemis and Tanvi for reviwing the last chapter.

**Chapter-8**

**Ataraxia.**

"Gather the remaining army," said a cold voice.

"Yes, my master."

Within minutes, a small group of some fifteen or twenty injured sorcerers and fighters stood facing their master.

"Is this what we are left with?" asked the same cold voice with obvious disgust.

"Yes, my lord," said a voice behind him.

"Alright, suck their soul and absorb all of their magical circuits," said the cold voice to his personal bodyguards, ignoring the look of horror on everyone's face. Without any warning, five sorcerers immobilized the small group and devoured their soul. Their body shimmered momentarily and they involuntarily shuddered.

"We are done, my lord," said a voice after sometime.

"Very well, now we'll go ahead as planned. You five search for a suitable place," said the cold voice, walking towards the open area where the battle was taking place an hour ago.

"It has been taken care of, my master," said one of his five personal bodyguards.

The man in front of them nodded. "Don't forget that we have only two hours left."

"Yes, my lord." The five sorcerers bowed and went to their assigned location.

0O0o0o

"What a bummer," spat Archer.

Our heroes were standing in the middle of an open space tending their injuries. Archer was standing on top of trees and scanning the forest. The sudden withdrawal of the enemy puzzled them. Though only a handful of them were left, they were expecting their leader to join and continue the fight.

"Not a single soul in two kilometer radius," informed Archer.

"I think they are regrouping for the next attack," said Sujazn.

"Let them come, we'll take good care of them," said Lancer, bandaging his left arm.

"By the way, where are Shirou, Rin and Shinji," inquired Kazane.

"Probably having a threesome somewhere," said Archer snorting.

"I bet you want to join them," said Rider, looking at him from the adjacent treetop.

Archer ignored her.

"Shirou is resting after his battle with Gilgamesh," said Saber, "I'll go and get him."

"I think Rin and Shinji are in my tent, let me get them," said Sayaka.

Archer and Rider continued their surveillances from the tree-top, Sujazn and Kazane started revising their next strategy. They all knew that the battle was not over. Sooner or later they would have to face the man responsible for the attack. It was nearly four in the morning and about three more hours were left for the army of Magus Association to arrive.

The red jewel, the black blade and an unknown bracelet, three objects……..just three object. And on combining them, they were powerful enough to destroy everything they worked for. There would be another Holy Grail war for no reason, years of peace and growth of magical families would be destroyed instantaneously with the war and the evil nature of the Grail.

Of course, their job was to destroy them. The trick was to destroy all the three at once but was a double-edged sword. It could easily start the process of grail creation instead of getting destroyed, that was another reason the experts from the Magus Association were badly needed at the moment. No matter how strong our spiritual warriors were, they had a limit. Fighting continuously since midnight and facing Gilgamesh and Berserker was no easy task. On top of that, they didn't have enough mana left to activate their Noble phantasms in case of any emergency.

Rin heard footsteps outside the tent and quickly came outside, followed closely by Shinji.

"Others are in the forest," informed Sayaka and slipped inside the tent.

Rin and Shinji hurried towards the forest meeting dead bodies on their way. On reaching the spot, they were met by the tired group who were tending themselves. Rin wordlessly took out her jewels and started tending to them.

"We can take care of ourselves," protested Archer, "don't deplete your energy."

"How sweet of you to be worried about me," said Rin, before Archer could snap back she continued, "I can see plenty of energy here."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Lancer who was standing nearby.

Rin pointed towards the half-dead soldiers lying few feet away. She bent and absorbed their life energy and stored in her jewel.

"You can't do that, it is something that creatures like Gilgamesh do," said Archer.

Others looked back at Rin, waiting for answer. "What people like Gilgamesh do is absorb the soul of living people and what I'm doing is taking the remaining energy of these almost dead soldiers. This is not at all cruel, they are going to die in few minutes anyway and I'm putting them out of their misery. I don't want anyone of us dead when we are this close to victory"

Satisfied, Caster and Rider, who also had the talent of absorbing the energy from living people, joined the act. They used this energy to heal everyone's wound and make them ready for the next fight.

"I don't think Saber will be too happy with what you are doing," said Caster, glancing at Rin.

"I know, but it can't be helped, I am sure she'll understand the circumstances," said Rin. "However, let's not mention the source till we heal her wounds, she might simply refuse," added Rin.

Caster nodded looking at the forest watching Saber coming out supporting Shirou who looked pale and exhausted. Rin rushed towards them and started healing Shirou. Caster took care of Saber and others congratulated them for finishing off Gilgamesh.

"Don't spend too much of your energy," said Saber looking at Rin and Caster.

"Don't worry, I have enough of energy left in my jewels," said Rin and continued tending their injuries.

Rider was healing Sujazn and Kazane, once everyone recovered; they went to their respective posts and reviewed their strategy.

They watched the glorious sunrise, before they could appreciate the beauty of it they spotted a cloaked figure walking towards them.

Alerted, they stood at their post. The figure didn't make any attempt to attack; instead he came and stood in front of them.

"Here comes the big fish," mocked Archer.

"Don't underestimate him, can't you feel his aura even if he is trying to suppress it?" warned Rin.

"That was my strategy to make him over-confident," snapped Archer.

"Yea, sure. That was some wise thinking."

The cloaked figure stood there watching them bickering. Ignoring them all, he started walking towards the castle. The reaction was immediate. Rider and Archer jumped up to the tallest trees, others stepped back taking their stances.

"Stop!" ordered Sujazn. "Where do you think you are going?"

"The castle. Fourth floor, the storeroom behind the portrait of Hercules," said the cloaked figure.

Rin gasped. "How do you know that?"

Ignoring Rin's question he kept walking. Archer shot an arrow. Instead of hitting him the arrow changed its path and sped towards Rin who had to blast it off. Surprised, Archer shot five arrows continuously aiming at different parts of the body. This time, the arrows deflected in the mid-way and shot towards Kazane who had to block them with her whirlwind.

Rin tried a different approach; she directed her spell towards the ground and aimed at the place where the cloaked figure was standing. The spell formed a huge crater and the man stumbled, straightening himself, he looked at Rin apparently interested in the people around him for the first time. He turned around facing them finally.

"Guardians of the sacred objects and the spiritual warriors, let me introduced myself. My name is Alastor, the master of the Crimson Reapers and the owner of the black blade 'Thorn'. Those of you who try to stop me shall meet death," said the tall man, removing his cloak.

The man standing there had a young face with a scar just below his left eye. His body had an inhuman frame probably because of surgerical enhancement due to magic. The over-all effect was that of a man not belonging to the present generation.

"And what might your name be?" he asked looking at Rin.

"Tohsaka Rin."

On hearing her name, Alastor shot multiple balls of energy towards Rin. Rin had to cast a protective shield to block the blasts. After half a dozen shots, the attack stopped. Rin fell to her knees, exhausted. That shield had consumed half of her energy.

"You survived." The man said coolly. "I would have expected nothing less from the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka and the heir of the Tohsaka clan."

"I heard from the Association that my father kicked your ass during his days," retorted Rin, catching her breath.

"That was years ago. The strength I have acquired now is more than he can even imagine."

"Well, there is no point playing with him, he is the last one, so let's do a good job on him," said Kazane, levitating herself from the ground.

"Don't use all your energy though. Let's initiate our second stage of planning and don't forget that there are some more enemies left. I bet this fellow has positioned his personal minions nearby," said Sujazn.

They divided themselves in three groups. The first one consisted of the group who didn't possess any noble phantasm. Sujazn, Kazane and Shinji attack him at once. They attacked him with brute force till the point of exhaustion. Alastor stood there lazily casting a shield to protect him.

"That was impressive; you three generated the amount of energy needed for a single noble phantasm. But let me point out, it didn't work, I don't even have a scratch on me," said Alastor maintaining his shield.

"Consider yourself lucky. That was the energy left inside us after fighting off your entire Army. Had you appeared an hour earlier, we would have showed you the real strength of the Association," said Sujazn.

"Strength of the Association you say, they ill-planned their movement leaving you all to fight. They will be the cause of your death tonight," said Alastor.

He started chanting a spell and his body glowed for few seconds. Without explaining, he stood there waiting for the next attack, this time, the black blade, thorn adorned his right hand.

"Be careful, he is using the sacred object," said Archer.

The next set of attack was carried out by Caster, Lancer and Shirou. All the three of them had Noble Phantasms meant for striking the enemy from a close range. Archer didn't take part in the attack.

Shirou brought them in their virtual reality marble on activating his "Unlimited Blade-works". Caster stabbed him with her "Rule breaker" and Lancer with his "Gae Blog". Shirou finished the attack with his three-sixty degree strikes.

Alastor stumbled but then managed to stand in his position. The cursed wound from the Rule breaker and the gae blog took longer time to heal. Rin stood there, watching the entire happening. It was impossible for a single person to be standing after being attacked by the energy equivalent to four noble phantasms. His body glowed again and he stood there waiting for others to come.

_He is not alone._

_Someone is supplying him energy._

Rin ran towards the forest, feeling for any trace of magical connection. After running for half a mile she detected the presence of few magicians. There were five magicians in half dead condition.

_So, he is sapping their energies to heal himself. And did he really think that no one would find out? Well, let's see how he heals himself the next time. Maybe, he'll use the energy of the black blade now. No! Wait! The black blade's energy can be tapped only when the other two objects are present there, Rin thought gleefully. Now the bastard is on his own._

By the time Rin reached the battle ground, Sujazn, Kazane, Shirou, Caster, Shinji and Lancer had collapsed in the ground and Sayaka was dragging them into the tent.

Saber was standing there with her Excalibur; Rider was in the sky on her Pegasus. Archer brought them into his battle ground, the original "Unlimited Blade-works".

Rin stood behind the large trees to avoid the heat of the battle. She didn't have enough energy to fight with them. The three of them attacked Alastor together and the forest shone with a blinding golden light. After few minutes, Rin peered from behind the tree and saw four figures standing among the dust, one of them stood apart from the other three.

_He survived again._

"My turn to attack now," said Alastor.

"Not yet," said Saber attacking him again.

The two of them sparred for some time.

"Don't waste my time, little girl," said Alastor pushing Saber away.

"Don't call me a little girl, you dick-head," said Saber pissed off.

Shirou sniggered. He was healed by Sayaka and joined the others. Nobody had enough energy to continue the fight. Alastor's armor had melted and he didn't have the energy to repair it.

"Well, it seems I'm not left with any other options. Let me use the energy of my jewels," said Alastor.

Rin was horrified. _Jewels. _Before others could react, Alastor covered himself in a sphere of energy. The boundary the sphere started increasing rapidly and there was a huge blast. Everyone was thrown away unconscious and the man limped away towards the unguarded castle.

oOoOo

Shirou's body felt heavy. He wanted to stand up and fight but he couldn't move.

"No need to move dear, the battle is over," said an elderly female voice.

Shirou opened his eyes a little and saw a temporary infirmary. All others were safely sleeping there.

"What happened?" whispered Shirou.

"We won. Don't worry, no one died. Illya saved us all."

oOoOo.

Two weeks later, Archer, Rin, Shirou and Saber sat together in the Emiya's residence, talking. Their wounds were completely healed. Everyone else departed few days back. The president of the Association apologized profusely for their late arrival. They were easily forgiven. Our heroes, however tough they appeared, had a very kind heart.

Shinji was "resting" in the next room with Rider. Illya was watching the stars outside. She was of great help in the battle. She was watching everything from the castle's window, as soon as she heard that the cloaked figure knew about the hiding spot of the jewel, she hurried and changed its location. The castle was full of trick doors and secret pass ways. She transferred the jewel to another location in the palace. Then she saw everyone collapsing and a thin man coming inside the castle. She sat in her room with her maid ready to slip into another secret pass way. The man tried to get behind the portrait of Hercules but the the spell of Einzbern held him for some time.

Luckily the Magus Association arrived within minutes and cleared the mess. All was good.

"What's for the dinner?" grumbled Archer.

"Indian dishes, Saber made chicken biryani," said Rin.

"What is that? Biryani…something related to bird flu?" asked Shirou.

Saber punched him. "Idiot, it's a dish."

Rin glanced towards Saber and smiled mischievously. Looking at Archer she said, "Come on Archer, we need to 'pack' things for our journey."

"Why do we need to pack now?" asked Archer.

"Because I SAY SO."

"Coming," said Archer meekly and followed her, grinning.

"Hey Shirou, let's have a look at our repair shop," said Saber.

"Sure, let's go."

The repair shop was cold and dusty. Shirou and Saber entered the room avoiding the cobwebs.

"It'll be a pain cleaning it," said Shirou.

"Don't worry, I bet Rin knows some household spells," said Saber.

"Do you remember the time when we were fighting Gilgamesh," asked Shrou smiling.

"I do," said Saber apparently confused.

"Weren't you going to show me how much you love me," said Shirou.

A pretty blush tainted Saber's cheek. "Umm…..we have one hour before the dinner."

At once he leaned forward and kissed her. Hard and needing. That's how it always was though. She entwined her arms around his neck. His hands reached down and pushed her shirt up, then all at once he was cupping her breasts with his hands and kneading them. She moaned as he did this. His lips moved from hers down to her breasts. She pushed her fingers into his hair, as if to encourage him.

His hand reached down to her knickers, he pushed them out of the way as his fingers made their way into her. She let out little gasps as he pushed a finger inside of her. He moaned at the feeling of her warmth on him, on his finger. He pulled it up and backed her out of the stall, against the wall.

Saber felt his hesitation and she leaned up and kissed his ear. She pulled the lobe with her teeth and whispered to him, "Come on."

He didn't need any further encouragement and he hoisted her up so her legs were around his waist. Reaching down with one hand, he freed himself from his boxers and pushed up againt her. He pushed her blue skirt out of the way and pushed himself in. He gasped at the feeling of being inside of her.

All at once, he was pounding himself into her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, moaning with each thrust. He didn't slow as he reached his orgasm. She held on to him as he came in her.

The emerald eyes looked into hers again, as he lowered her back to the ground.

"This was the best one."

"Come on, it's the dinner time."

oOoOoOo

(A.N) *phew* Sorry for making such an abrupt ending and a late update ~_~. I couldn't manage to write another chapter. My College re-opens tomorrow and I need to catch the bus tonight. I wanted this fic to end here. Thanks for supporting me throughout my updates.

Next fanfic- **After the Class**.

A Harry Potter fanfic. (oneshot)

Argus X Ginny.

Genre: Adventure/ Horror.

Rated- M


End file.
